


Wilbur Soot one-shots

by Indominus_Gaming



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angel of Death Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Godfather Technoblade, I’ll update the tags as I upload chapters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, implied/referenced child abandonment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indominus_Gaming/pseuds/Indominus_Gaming
Summary: Okay so I’m getting back into writing and I thought this might be something fun to have around! I’ll do mostly anything as long unless explicitly stated! (The first chapter is what this is for, aka just and introduction chapter) update will be slow to begin with - as I have a lot of things to do (irl and otherwise) but I’ll do my best to at least not abandon this.
Relationships: Phil Watson & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like the mention that 5ievel is the one who’s wonderfully writing and one-shots inspired me to get back into this stuff. So big shoutout to them!

Okay! Welcome to my Wilbur Soot one-shot book! Before we get into this hers a list of things I will/won’t do:

  
**Will do:**

-Angts

-Fluff

-Hurt/comfort 

-Basically all your basically coming tropes like those above 

-Platonic A/O/B

-Both Wilbur and Ghostbur 

-Minecraft, irl, irl Minecraft, and yeah just baby setting

-Crossover with, let’s say Marvel? Sure! As long as I know about the franchise (I knew a few. Also no anime other than Pokémon sadly)

-Most thing basically in general lol

**Won’t do:**

-Ships, especially with minors (Tho I will alone Dream SMP canon ships, as it’s probably safe to assume those creators are okay with that sort of shipping)

-Smut, refer to point above as to why

-Uhhh, idk know really I can’t think of anything else. Oh well if I figure something out I can just add it later.

I’d like for something to be made very clear: You CAN request things, but don’t expect them to be my main priority and that it might take a while to do, this is really just a place to put my non story writing mostly. So yeah be aware of that! 


	2. Forget-me-nots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur is sad Alivebur didn’t get a funeral or grave, so he decides to give him one. But when looking for flowers he remembers something from the past

Ghostbur has wandered around the SMP many times, and for some reason he always passes by the place where they held Schlatt’s funeral. There was just something about the place that drew him in yet it felt off - and he could never figure out why.

But then it one day clicked to him - Schlatt had a funeral and grave. He - no _Wilbur_ , didn’t. Why? Was Alivebur really that bad that a tyrant deserved better than him? He asked Tubbo about it and the president just brushed it off saying “your still here, so no one misses you” like he is their Wilbur. He isn’t, he’s just Ghostbur.

He rubs his arms harshly as his body shudders. Right, he’s just forgetful, little, _Ghostbur_ \- the ghost of a man without a grave, no love left, a memory better left forgotten by time. It makes the ghost cry for some reason, the thought of people rather forgetting him cutting deep. So he shakes it off, they want to forget Alivebur not him! Not Ghostbur!

But as time goes on, as people move on, he doubts himself. No one seems to really like having him around, either just not acknowledging him, shouting at him and blaming everything Alivebur did and dumping it on him, or just look at him in sadness. Only Techno, Dream, and Ranboo seem to treat him as his own person, though Techno teeters the line slightly.

None of them really seem to think about making him a grave, not that Ghostbur’s has actually asked them about it, with Ranboo not having known Alivebur, Dream not really caring, and Techno just simply not thinking about it. So after consulting with Friend, Ghostbur decides that he wants a grave - even if he has to make it himself.

So he sets out to put all the parts together, finding a good stone slab to refine and carve words into, searching for the perfect place to put the grave (by L’mantree he decides, he likes that place), and now all that’s left is to find some nice flowers to put there. But before he heads out to go flower hunting he takes a step back to see how everything’s looking so far.

_~ Wilbur Soot ~_

_\- The dragon slain by the hero -_

Ghostbur happily hummed, approving of his work. Setting out looking for flowers the ghost tried to remember any form of flower language, knowing Wilbur had read a book about it once. But it was all just mostly blank, like he’d forgotten it and not just in the “I’m an amnesiac” way, but in the “this wasn’t a happy memory” way. His head had started hurting so he stopped thinking about it and just started picking flowers randomly.

After a while of going from place to place he spotted a blue flower that just seemed to drag him to it. He made his way over to it and knelt down on the grass, looking at the flower with interest - suddenly a memory came to his mind.

———=——=———

_An eleven year old Wilbur sat in his bed flipping through a book of flowers, interest shining in his eyes as he looked at the pretty plants and read about their meanings. The rose section had been really interesting to him, having only really known about the meaning of red ones. But it wasn’t the roses he liked then most, no, that title belongs to forget-me-nots. The on the nose meaning being obvious, but also the other things it meant, like protection and luck, it was a really cool flower and the young Soot was possibly_ obsessed _with them by now._

_He gently places the book on his bed before running off into the village, making sure to grab some money on the way out. There was a pep in his step as he made his way to the florist, a smile on his face all the way there. Once there he rushed up to the counter, the old man who owned the shop laughing heartily at the young boy happily bouncing on the balls of his feet, “Why hello there! What can I do for you kid?”_

_“Do you have any forget-me-nots?” Wilbur asked, wide brown eyes looked all around the shop, “I wanted to get some for my dad - for when he gets back! I read they represent luck and protection, and also remembrance! And dad is always out adventuring, so I want to give him something of a good luck charm!”_

_The old man laughed, “Ah what a sweet little boy you are! Getting flowers for your old man. Well lucky you we do have some, let me go get them for you. How many do you want?”_

_Wilbur hummed before deciding on a common lucky number, “Seven!”_

_The shop owner heads into the beck before coming back with seven, delicate, light blue, flowers all tied together with a small blue silk ribbon. He hands them to the brunet boy, waving him off when he starts to pull up his money, “Take them, kid, I can see these mean a lot to you and knowing how much you care about your dad is payment is enough for me.”_

_“But I can’t just take these!” Wilbur argues, though on the inside he’s kind of happy he doesn’t have to pay, these flowers are in impeccable shape and aren’t from this area, they probably cost a lot._

_“Sure you can!” The elder argued lightly, “Though if you really insist on spending money go down to the little jewelry shop by the BlueBells Bakery, my niece works there and they currently have a flower section - forget-me-nots among them, just tell her I sent you and I’m sure she’ll get you a nice necklace or bracelet with a nice forget-me-not design.”_

_With a thank you and new destination Wilbur headed out of the flower shop, semi running towards where he knew BlueBells was._

_A comforting blanket of the smell of newly baked bread and a nice blend of herbs covered him as he got closer, it was nearly enough to make him just head straight for the bakery, but he quickly remembered why he came here and hurried into the jewelry store._

_It didn’t take long to find the flower decorated jewelry, prominently featured as they were. But it took him a bit of looking to find the forget-me-not ones. He looked around for a while before picking one that was an entire branch of the flower. Wilbur gently took one of them on display and walked up to the girl at the counter, telling her “The man from the flower shop sent me here” just like the old man had told him._

_The girl smiled at him, “I guessed my uncle had sent you - the flowers gave it away.”_

_Wilbur nodded before quickly handing her the money and leaving, it was getting dark and he didn’t want to have to make the journey through the forest up to the cabin at night. Thankfully he made it home just as the night sky started showing, the sun slowly disappeared over the horizon. Before getting ready for bed he placed the flowers on a little vase, and hid the necklace in a drawer._

_The next day he woke up excited, his dad should be returning someday today! Wilbur could barely sit still, but he had a few things to clean up so that his dad didn’t have to when he got home. But in the end it turned out to all be for naught, as no one came - Wilbur even stayed up all night just to be sure._

_He still had hope the next day, thinking his dad had just been delayed. It has happened before after all, and it wasn’t anything uncommon really! But as more days passed, slowly the hope of his dad coming home anytime soon._

_It had been nearly three weeks now, and all the forget-me-nots had wilted - except for one he’d pressed into a book to preserve. His dad still hadn’t shown up, and he’d heard whispering from the people down in the village, talks about an adventuring duo - a winged man and a piglin - concurring one of the last overworld bastions left, and it made Wilbur tear up. His dad and godfather, as reluctantly the warrior had been taking the title, cared more about the adventure than him apparently._

_It was not common place for him to sit on the roof and sing into the night sky - just like he was now._

_“‘Cause although you say good day to me_

_I know I don’t belong_

_And although you hold my hand and say_

_‘I love you’, you are wrong._

_Because love does not exist here_

_In this garden there’s no feeling_

_And you say the words so often_

_That I barely know the meaning_

_And when all the flowers are rotten_

_And all the cannons shot_

_I’ll scream, but you won’t hear_

_‘Forget me not’”_

_And as Wilbur grew and aged, growing even more resentful and distant to the father that was never there, and the godfather he second place too, the song continued through his ever waking moment - forever reminding him of the life he’d been given by someone who no longer knew him._

_And in years to come you’ll wander_

_To the place up on our hill_

_And then you’ll cry to our painted sky_

_‘I loved him then, I love him still’._

_And you’ll strew something sage and lillies,_

_And roses where I rot_

_Of all the flowers you picked,_

_I knew you would forget_

Ghostbur silently looked down at the flowers, tears silently streaming down his face, as whispered words weighed down by memories left him, “Forget-me-nots…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered forget-me-nots and how they were blue so I was like instantly “Ghostbur” and yeah I made it angsty. The song is Elsa’s Song by The Amazing Devil
> 
> I hope this was okay! It was made and edited in a day, so I hope there isn’t any big mistakes with it


	3. One life is all he has

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur is the son of Philza, a man of hardcore. It is only fair to assume he’s just like his father - a man with only one life to live.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this a while ago and decided to finish it today! The ending isn’t my favorite but I’m still pretty happy with how it turned out

No one had seen Eret’s betrayal coming, nor the consequences their actions would have one the SMP and it’s future. Because five men walked in, one turned to the crown, three respawned, and one fell to never wake again.

You see Wilbur Soot was the son of Philza, born to a hardcore world, which meant he now lived just like his father - forever with a single life, a life which had been ripped right out of him by someone he once trusted wholeheartedly with said life.

Eret herself was the first to know, having stayed just to make sure his frie-  _ ex- _ friends respawned okay. But as he watched three bodies disappear in smoke one by one Wilbur remained, eyes still frozen with his last moments of life. And slowly they realized he wasn’t fading away, that he wasn’t respawning, and with horror she realized he was gone for good. So Eret ran away, headed towards a crown now red with blood and heavy with a life reaped. 

Second was Dream, since as admin he had a quick way to see if anything was up with the world. Checking everyone’s lives he noticed one snuffed out completely, but he just shrugged and moved on, Wilbur’s death was more of a victory to him than a loss - the man was nothing but a pain in the ass and with him gone the war would be even easier.

The third was L’manberg, as three revolutionists woke up without a fourth member. Jack and Niki had helped them after their respawn and asked if Wilbur had escaped, since he didn’t respawn with them, but after getting told he hadn’t they had rushed off to the final control room looking for him - uncaring if any of the Dream team or Eret (and oh boy was  _ that _ a fun thing to explain) saw them, and even before reaching the room Fundy had smelled the scent of death hanging in the air. In the room Wilbur still laid, resting on his back with a deep axe cut right through his chest, and brown eyes dead and unseeing. There wasn’t a single person who didn’t cry then, it felt wrong not too. They buried him in the heart of L’manberg, the only fitting place for him - in the heart of what he gave his too. That night Tommy wrote a letter, it was tear stained and carried such painful news it felt wrong to not say it face too face, but this was not a time where a luxury like that was an option.

Next Philza, and by extension Technoblade, knew. Told through a letter explaining hardship, pain, and betrayal of someone once so deeply trusted, told with tears on a page which just doubled now. Words had always been constant, but as Phil read them now ‘-Wilbur’s dead, he’s fucking dead and-‘ he wished to never see one again. Without hesitation he planned them a new destination, a new goal, and Techno wasn’t very upset with it either. Plus the blood always felt so much better when vengeance and retribution was in the air.

Last the Dream SMP knew. But they weren’t told through anything verbal, or by a friend, or by seeing the body. No they knew from the way the world shook as the people forced themselves in, by the way the sky was darkened by the black wings which now blocked out the sun. They knew, not from cheering, but from simple descriptions and roles, that L’manberg would get their vengeance.

——————————

Eret looked up as someone walked into their throne room, they tensed already suspecting who they’d see, but that didn’t change the terror she felt seeing Technoblade striding in. The pigling sneered at the top of his head - at Eret’s crown, and scoffed, “My godson’s life - and all for a crown and a kingdom you don’t even rule. I hope this is a great ending for you,  _ your highness _ , because surely this is what you wanted.”

“It’s not!” Eret defended, “I didn’t know Wilbur only had one life! I wouldn’t have led him in then.”

Techno’s eyes narrowed, “What does that change? No matter how you twist this you lead them all to be killed - and all for a title which holds absolutely nothing but your own safety as long as you obey?” He shook his head, teeth showing as he sneered, “Honestly I never liked Wilbur running off to start a government, never liked government and I never will, but at least that is better than  _ this. _ ” 

He took a started walking forward, taking the axe of his back, “Look, I’m sure you can guess why I’m here so I’ll keep this brief -“ Techno stopped right in front of Eret’s thrown, red eyes burning holes through their head “-and show you what happened to kings back in the old days!” 

And with a swing the newly crowned king of the SMP lost his first life to the blood god, a much kinder fate then what the admin had coming.

——————————

Phil had been alive for centuries, he had lived and done things even myths thought out of this world, but most importantly he’s lost. He’d lost so many, so many times over, and with each time he brought his pain down tenfold. 

Despite having lived as long as he had, Phil had never had a child before Wilbur. Wilbur had been a gift from the universe which was so priceless he’d see the world end before even suggesting anything of the kind, his son was a blessing to remind the immortal of the beauty of life - something centuries alive had started washing away. Wilbur was everything to Phil, his whole world and universe.

And now Wilbur was dead, killed because Dream was petty and couldn’t accept the fact that he wasn’t fully in power over everything.

But that was Dream’s first mistake - attacking his son. Because Phil wasn’t called the Angel of Death just because he wanted to sound cool, or have a title to hang over others heads. No he was the Angel of Death because he  _ earned _ it, he killed and survived for it, he survived where others fell and as a reward the people gave him a title to show he made it out alive. 

Philza was an immortal bordering on godhood, a powerful being who had a title he’d carved with blood himself.

Dream was a shadow playing pretend, parading around like a god where he wasn’t one.

In the end the admin had no chance of winning, fate sealed the moment he gave Eret the crown, but he didn’t die - not permanently at least. Because the dead man made a deal, a last ditch effort to live.

“Let me live and I’ll bring Wilbur back!”

And the mourning angel thought about his words, but in the end he made a decision.

“Very well. But if you run. I. Will.  _ Find you.”  _

Dream breathed a sigh of relief then, relieved he’d avoided death. But the universe didn’t breath with him, still wound tight in anticipation. Because it knew Dream wouldn’t survive, he’d just live long enough to bring Wilbur back.

And Phil couldn’t wait for the day where he could tear Dream’s last life out of his body and crush it with his bare hands.

The death of a “god” would soon befall, and he’d be the one responsible.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh also! Of this is going to be a longer thing then I might as well introduce myself! I am Indom! Tho any form of nickname of the name works just fine. I’m from Sweden, a minor and a I’m a girl, she/her pronouns, and I’m also bisexual! So, uh, yeah no that’s introductions lol


End file.
